


Making Ends Meet

by LEGUNDY



Series: LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [31]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Beads, Cheating, Collars, Double Penetration, Extortion, Gags, Leashes, M/M, Puppy Play, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEGUNDY/pseuds/LEGUNDY
Summary: Leo strikes a deal with his landlord to cover rent by playing pretend for a day.
Series: LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950034
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Making Ends Meet

Leo cursed himself every ten minutes, then forgave himself every five. He couldn't find a comfortable seating position due to the beads in his ass, the soft brown tail protruding from his hole tickling his thighs every time he tried to move. He couldn't move far from the spot that Grant had tied him to, and the lead attached to his collar was barely six feet long. He couldn't even reach the restroom if he wanted to. What was worse, his hands were bound into fists, then gloved with fake paws that made him sweat, though he supposed it was better than being nude but for the jockstrap he'd been forced into. He could have yanked off the gloves with his teeth, he was sure, but that was plugged with a silicone plug that was buckled around his mouth. To finish it all off, Grant had placed a dog-eared headband on him before leaving with no answers about when he'd return.

When the door finally opened, he had just found purchase by laying on his side, close enough so the collar's latch wouldn't dig into his neck, and he sat up suddenly at the noise from around the hall. He stayed low on his knees, heart racing, as Grant came into the room, holding a bag from a grocery store under his arm.

"Not even going to greet me at the door? Some dog you are." He smiled at him, like this was some inside joke they had. Leo said nothing, staring at him from where he was tethered. He couldn't respond even if he wanted to. His teeth dug into the plug filling his mouth. "Don't give me that face. I know I shouldn't have left you all by yourself just after you let me dress you up, but I wanted to give you time to get used to things." Leo watched as he put the bag down and crossed the room, nearing him slowly as he spoke. "You know what happens if you're a bad dog, don't you?" He found the length of the leash fastened to his collar and forced his chin up with it. "It's too bad dogs don't talk. I'm sure you know the answer."

Leo yanked away, pulling at the lead with a harsh tug with his neck. Grant let him with a raised brow before squatting down in front of him.

"You agreed to this. I said I'd waive your rent if you do this. I'll even play nice and casual in front of your boyfriend." Leo stared at the wall. His heart was racing. "You're the one who agreed. Are you just trying to save face?" Grant snatched him by then chin and forced him to look at him, grabbing him so tightly his nails dug into his cheek. "It's too bad. I'd let you stay rent-free in this apartment with me if you ditched that guy. You could wake up every day with my dick in your ass."

Leo clamped his eyes shut, fury building. He should back out now. He didn't want to do this anymore. This whole thing was so degrading, so stupid. Who cared if they got evicted? They could figure it out. It was better than - 

Leo choked when Grant tugged at him again. The end of the leash was in his hand, and he crossed the room dragging Leo along with it before sitting in a leather recliner. Leo slowly approached, moving forward on his knees. "Don't dogs walk on four legs?" Grant wondered, and Leo stopped, staring at him angrily. "You've got paws and everything," he said with a growing smile. "Come on. Come closer so I can pet you."

He forced himself to crawl forward on his hands and knees. The tail moved inside him as he did, and it was so uncomfortable he wished he had forced it out before Grant had returned. It wasn't like he could do anything worse to him at this point; even when he started stroking his hair when Leo was close enough, the whole situation was horrible enough that he couldn't feel any more disgusting even with the touch.

"Come up here," Grant said, patting his lap invitingly. Leo swallowed around the plug in his mouth. He could see Grant was already hard, in stark contrast to his own state. "Up, puppy," he ordered, and Leo closed his eyes again before forcing himself up and onto his lap. Grant immediately began to fondle him with a pleased look on his face. "There you go, you're so obedient. You're even wagging your tail." He felt his shoulders tense as Grant swished the tail back and forth, the plug holding the fluffy end in teasing at the rim of his entry. "I'm all about positive reinforcement? Ready for a reward for being so good?" 

Leo glanced down, watching him pull his cock from his pants. He rose his eyes slowly. He could feel his heart pulsing hard in his chest.

"Go on," Grant said, smiling knowingly. "Take your treat." There was a small threat in his voice, one Leo knew was there without hearing it explicitly. Again he clenched his teeth around the plug. He felt so angry. He wanted to headbutt him, to knee him in the dick, to scream or fight or get away, he didn't want to do this any—

Grant yanked him down onto him before he could do any of his own desires. Fitting in around the anal beads, his cock filled him and forced the beads to dig into his muscles and ignite every nerve as Leo's eyes went wide. Immediately Grant forced him to rock up and down on him, the beads shifting constantly as he tried to pull away, his muscles spasming and clenching as he made desperate, reedy noises of fear and horror while Grant just smiled.

"You feel soft as a kitten," he purred, forcing Leo all the way down on his lap. "Such a good doggy." Leo tried to yank away, but Grant held the leash tight in his grasp and kept him close. He could feel himself drooling around the plug. "What would he think if he saw you now?" Grant asked. He was rocking up into him slowly. "You dressed up like this, stuffed to the brim and moaning for more. I'll bet you wish you were sucking on a real cock, don't you?" Leo desperately shook his head. He was making noise, he realized. Desperate grunts and whines of terror. His entire body ached. "Look at you dripping drool like that. You want my come that much?" Leo pushed against his chest weakly with his covered hands, but he had no strength in them. Grant tugged him close, wrapping his arms around his back as he toyed with the end of the tail. Leo flinched and struggled in his grasp. "Imagine if he walked in on this. Saw you clinging to another man, selling your body for money. I'll bet he's home right now watching some movie, and here you are getting fucked in a dog costume." Leo buried his face in his shoulder. He could feel tears filling his eyes.

"No," he managed around the gag. "No."

"Dogs don't speak," Grant reminded him, thrusting upwards into his ass again. Leo lay helplessly in his grasp as he pounded him ruthlessly. Even his boyfriend didn't fuck him this hard. He could feel himself sullying Grant's shirt with drool and tears and he actually felt bad, felt even more disgusting, like his whole body was a total mess, and then Grant flooded him with come, so hot and fast that he heard himself groan in misery at the sensation. He felt too full, too stuffed, too awful, and it barely improved when Grant slid free. The beads just resumed their spot, plugging his ass and holding the semen inside. He couldn't even force it out - there were too many of them. 

When Grant put him back on the floor, Leo hovered on his knees, unwilling to sit or otherwise move the toy inside him. He didn't know if Grant noticed, but he motioned for him to turn around regardless. "Show me your ass," he ordered. "Put your head down, ass up." Leo dropped into the position without argument, his body exhausted and the fight drained from him. He shuddered as he felt Grant's touch on the tail, but he didn't expect him to yank them out all at once. His body suddenly empty, Leo jerked upright and felt himself release, shock flooding his system as he spilled onto the hardwood floor. He felt semen drool from his ass, and then Grant's finger scoop it up and feed it back into the debauched hole. He couldn't help but moan. It didn't feel good. It was just easier than crying.

"Next month, I think a bunny will be better," Grant said, stroking his ass gently. "Something with a little more enthusiasm to be fucked. What do you think?"

Leo could say nothing. The gag still tied in his mouth held back his sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> And so Kinktober begins and ends with noncon...
> 
> Thank you so much to anyone and everyone who read throughout this series! I had so much fun and loved playing with different prompts each day. It was definitely tough, but it was a really great exercise and I'm glad I managed to finish. And thanks especially to @cqwrites for being a great Kinktober co-player to share the fun with! Check out their finished Kinktober series for some great MXTX fic among others!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949782


End file.
